Souls and Homunculus
by Katherine Sanderson
Summary: Sequel to my fic Pride and prejudice. What happened to the rest of the humunculus and what happened to the pieces of Voldemorts soul?


Envy hadn't expected waking up ever again. He basically commited suicide, scratch that, he _definitely_ commited suicide. Yet here he was, waking up to the sound of some very familiar voices arguing.

He cracked open an eye, observed what was going on and promptly shut it again deciding it wasn't worth it.

Unfortunately he had been discovered.

"Lust! Lust! Envy's awake!" The annoying voice of Gluttony annunced enthusiastically. Envy groaned.

"Finally!" The annoying voice of Greed cut in, stopping his argument with Lust.

"Well, it's about time," the annoying voice of Lust said as the annoying voice of Sloth mumbled in the backround about everything being a drag.

"Where are we?" Envy asked as he finally opened his eyes fully and took in his surrondings. It was a completely white … something. He couldn't exactly call it a room since he couldn't differenciate the sky from the floor and the 'landskape' seemed to go on forever, though he couldn't actually tell if it did, it was more of a feeling.

"Don't know," Greed stated. As Envy's mind cleared he processed what everyone looked like and who was missing. He looked like his favourite form again, it was odd since he had died in his weak 'original' form. He tried to change the skincolour of his hand and was delighted to find his skin turning Ishvalan brown. He looked up at the others who all looked to be in their preferred form. Greed seemed to have permanantely adopted the form of the Xingese prince.

"What happened?" He directed the question at Greed since he had been the only one still alive that he was able to comprehend at the time of his death (which really made him wonder why he had woken up before him, but meh, he didn't care) exept for Pride, Wrath and Father, none of which were here.

It was Lust who answered. "From what Greed told us, the alchemists won and Father was killed," she stated.

"Then where's he? And where's Pride and Wrath, weren't they killed?"

This time Greed answered for himself. "Pride wasn't killed, but Bradley and Father was so I don't know why they aren't here, maybe it has something to do with Bradley being human based and Father being the original or something."

"Quite correct." They all whipped around at the unknown, unexpected voice.

The figure was just a silhouette. The only thing marking it as something different than the background was a slight shadow around its edges and the massive, creepy grin on its face.

"Well, now that your all awake I can finally tell you what's going on," the … thing said. Its voice was layered and Envy could hear all of their voices overlapping with another unidentifiable echo.

"You see, both Wrath and the one you call Father had souls to begin with. You on the other hand didn't, your souls were artificially created and so I can't send your souls to reincarnation. So you'll stay here until I can decide what to do with you, have fun." The thing seemed to be leaving but halted when Greed called out.

"Hey! Wait just a minute! Who the hell are you?!"

"Who am I? One name you might have for me is The World, or you might call me The Universe, or perhaps God, or prehaps the Truth. I am all and I am one, so of course this also means that I am you. All of you." It laughed creepily as it faded out.

"Truth? Like father spoke of?" Greed asked to no one looking a little shaken. No one answered.

* * *

It had probably been centuries since they had first come to this mockery of an existence but there was no way to tell time so it could have been less. Truth 'visited' sometimes, of course they all knew he was always watching (or at least Envy, Greed and Lust did) but sometimes he would actually talk to them. Well, at least they had eachother.

It was another white day in their personal hell when something new happened. Truth popped in looking extra sadistic. When he opened his hand a small light floated out and when it was a little distance from Truth it transformed. Dropping to the ground was a boy, no, a teenager, a very small teenager, not that he was short, he was small, like a miniature human. If Envy were to say he would say that the teen reached up to his waist.

"I found you some company," Truth said, another new voice added to the chorous of their voices as he gestured to the small teenager. "This is Tom Riddle, I can't put him through reincarnation either because he's not a whole soul, so until the other seven pieces arrives you have a new buddy to play with," Truth crooned. The next second they were alone again with the new guy staring up at them.

"Can I eat him?" Gluttony asked looking at Lust. The new guy looked really uncertain and scared … and a little green.

"No, you can't," Lust said patiently. "At least not yet." Now the guy definitely looked scared.

Envy smirked. "So, why's your soul in pieces?"

The teen turned away from Envy with a haughty look on his face. "I split my soul in order to gain immortality."

There was a beat of silence before Greed and Envy fell down on the floor laughing. Lust looked incredulous and slightly disgusted while Gluttony was just clueless and Sloth didn't react at all.

"That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard!" Greed gasped out between laughs.

"It's not stupid! It kept me alive when I should have died!" The boy called Tom cried out indignantly.

"Kid, if you want immortality you collect more souls to add to your life not divide the soul you already have into smaller pieces," Greed said mock patronisingly.

Tom huffed and ignored them for at least a week afterwards.

* * *

It was a few years later, or so Truth informed them (he refused to give an exact amout of time) when a second piece of Tom Riddles soul arrived and the two pieces merged into one.

Over the course of … a year maybe (?) the other pieces also arrived and merged with the others, slowly transforming him, slightly bigger, older and more inhumane each time although it wasn't noticeable at first.

Eventually came the time were there was only one piece left and Tom was now taller than Envy and Gluttony but still shorter than the others (not that he would ever surpass Sloth), he was also not human-looking anymore. He had red eyes, no hair and no nose, he looked kind of like how a snake would look if it were human, but that was an insult to snakes and Envy liked snakes.

Envy was still sad that he would leave to be reincarnated soon. During his stay he had been such a good stress-reliever as Envy and Greed's verbal and mental punching bag. It was just something delightful about mentally scarring people and though Envy might have been jealous of humans, Tom was very clearly below human even if he didn't think so himself. And it had been fascinating to see Tom change from bratty, mentally disturbed teenager to full blown psychopathic massmurderer.

Oh well, he would just have to spend the time arguing, fighting and playng mind games with Greed and Lust.

* * *

Voldemort wasn't even completely aware of what was going on. All he knew was that he was slipping and it was terrifying. He was trying to hold on to the fabric of reality but he was just one 7th of a soul and he didn't even know why he felt so terrified.

His mind was blurry and all he could see was bloodshed.

He slipped … only to find himself in a completely white landscape. The only thing breaking the white was a huge ornate gate floating before a white shilouette.

"Oh? So the last piece is finally here." The voice was terribly familiar but in his muddled mind couldn't place it.

The next thing he knew he was whole again, although it was like a rather rough patchwork, staring into the faces of five other people. He knew them, they were Lust, Greed, Sloth, Gluttony and Envy but at the same time they were completely new to him.

The instant switch bothered him, it was like he had blacked out. He decided not to think about it.,

Now that his mind was whole and clear again he could remember. He had been killed and not even by Harry Potter. Intense fury. It was all he could feel. How dare that little boy kill Lord Voldemort?!

Then he could feel himself forcefully calming down, not out of his own will, which made him even more furious but he couldn't be because he was calm.

The voice of the thing made him stop fighting though, shocking him with its words. "Say your goodbyes before I send you of to get reincarnated." The shilouette's voice was now layered with more voices echoing in and out of eachother.

"Goodbye Voldie, we'll miss ya," the one he knew as Envy chirped before the gate he hadn't realized was missing appeared. It opened slowly, revealing an eye. A million tiny arms shot out and a million small hands grabbed him and started dragging him backward into the gate as he struggled, yelling profanities and spells that wouldn't fire at the being who called himself God. And then he was being taken apart and his whole existence flashed before his eyes before he fell into oblivion.


End file.
